vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon= The final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. Its Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. Metal Seadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, it was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception. MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the Digidestined in Digimon Adventure 01. He resembles the Seadramon's Mega form, though his entire body is metal, hence the name. MetalSeadramon rules the Net Ocean and presides over the "Deep Savers", an aquatic army including Scorpiomon and four Divermon. He is very arrogant and short-tempered, easily losing his temper when his enemies get the best of him. MetalSeadramon prefers to kill his foes, rather than have make sport them, and unlike the other Dark Masters, who enjoy executing their minions for its own sake, MetalSeadramon only executes his henchman when they fail him. |-|GigaSeadramon= As a successful elaboration on Metal Seadramon, it demonstrates the fastest speed of movement and strongest ability for interception under the sea. In order to further expand its sphere of influence, the Crack Team constructed this massive Digimon in absolute secrecy and endowed it with the ability to control the sea and possession of a cruising range which covers the vast Net Ocean. Its overall length exceeds even that of Whamon, and since Digimon belonging to the Crack Team, such as Chaosdramon, can be loaded in its interior, it is no longer a lone Digimon, and it seems possible to say that it is an assault landing ship for which it isn't known when and where it will appear on the Net Ocean, or when it will launch an attack. |-|MegaSeadramon= A form that was a Seadramon-species that lived long in the harsh environment surrounding Folder Continent, but evolved in order to survive in the Digital World where the weak are food for the strong. Its body became a size larger, the carapace covering its head got harder, and a lightning-shaped blade has grown on its calvaria. Its intelligence has developed more than the Seadramon-species, so it chases its opponent persistently, like a seeking torpedo, and reliably brings them down. |-|WaruSeadramon= A Seadramon-species Digimon that evolved ‌in wickedness. It is able to control the powers of darkness with the blade-like horn on its head. Its personality has become even more sly, and its tenacity in chasing its prey exceeds that of Mega Seadramon. |-|MegaSeadramon X= |-|Seadramon= An Aquatic Digimon that has a long, serpentine body. Using its long body, it wreathes itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constricts until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the Net Ocean leisurely according to its instincts. |-|Seadramon X= Its body has specialized solely for swimming quicker underwater, and its sense of smell underwater has developed further. Although it does not approach anyone bigger than itself, it sniffs out injured Digimon far off in the distance and attacks them. Rather than its intelligence, its instincts, which it acquired through its struggle to survive, appear strongly. |-|Betamon= An Amphibian Digimon that walks on four legs. Its personality is gentle, but although it is a docile Digimon, once Betamon is angered it emits its "Dengeki Biririn" from its body, generating more than 1 MV of electric current to strike the opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A, 6-C via Environmental Destruction | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 1-C Name: Betamon | Seadramon | Seadramon X | MegaSeadramon | WaruSeadramon | MegaSeadramon X | MetalSeadramon | GigaSeadramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, referred to as Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Mega-level Data-type Cyborg Digimon, Dark Master Powers and Abilities: Betamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing. |-|Seadramon= All previous abilities amplified, Absolute Zero, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Statistics lowering, Can weaken Magic |-|MegaSeadramon=All previous abilities amplified |-|WaruSeadramon=All previous abilities amplified, Darkness Manipulation |-|MetalSeadramon & GigaSeadramon=All previous abilities amplified, Can lower opponent's Attack Potency, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, Phasing, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure |-|All X-Antibody Forms= All X froms have a Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|Adventure=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Sealing (Could seal one of the 4 Holy Beasts in a short period of time), Conceptual Manipulation (With Apocalymon's power. Destroyed the concept of evolution) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake), Island level via Environmental Destruction (Via this calc) | Island level (Equal to Folder Continent Meramon) | At least Island level (Astronomically more powerful than his base form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Via powerscaling to Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than base) | Galaxy level (Should scale to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Dark Masters. Considered equal to the Four Holy Beasts and was responsible for defeating and sealing one of them. Controlled some of the power guaranteed by the Nanomon program, controlling the entirety of the Digital World and reshaping it to form the Spiral Mountain, becoming linked to 1/4 of the entire Digital World corresponding to the Power of Oceans/Water) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Reactions/Combat Speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Should be as fast as other Ultimate levels) | At least Relativistic with FTL reactions | At least Relativistic with FTL reactions | Immeasurable (Comparable to other Piedmon) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Managed to overpower WarGreymon) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank hits from other Rookie level Digimon) | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be able to take hits from other Ultimates) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several dozen meters due to his sheer size, Several hundred meters with projectiles and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As a Dark Master, MetalSeadramon is a powerful combatant, managing to give the likes of WarGreymon great trouble during their fight despite the latter's ability to rip apart Dramon-type Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. He holds a great deal of sway over other aquatic Digimon, commanding them with almost absolute authority and executing them when they prove to be incompetent. He is ruthless and persistent, consistently chasing the DigiDestined through all of the of the Digital World's seas and was only Whamon's intervention managed to save them. However, his power has made him complacent and arrogant, making him prone to gloating and self-satisfactory remarks that give his enemies time to get away and regroup Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Is arrogant and prone to gloating and self-satisfactory remarks, buying time for his opponents to get away Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Betamon *'Dengeki Biririn:' Discharges an electric current emitted from its body that is over a million volts, striking the opponent. *'Beta Slugger:' Removes the sharp fin from its back and shoots it like a boomerang. *'Cutter Fin:' Somersaults through the air while slicing at the foe. *'Water Tower:' Causes a geyser of water to erupt from underneath the foe. *'Ice Archery:' Shoots an ice sickle at the opponent. *'Anti-Paralysis:' Removes Paralysis and heals his injuries. Seadramon *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' An attack where after turning backwards, Seadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Cold Breath:' Blows an icy breath from its mouth, freezing the opponent. *'Shimetsukeru:' Coils its body around the opponent and tightens it. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. MegaSeadramon *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Dramon Attack:' Uses the blade on its calvaria to pierce through the enemy. *'Ice Arrow:' Shoots Absolute Zero ice blades at all foes. *'Stinger Surprise:' Avoids attack while resting. *'Ice Reflector:' Flails at the ice, generating an ice quake. *'Thunder Blade:' Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on its calvaria. *'Mega Ice Blast:' A more powerful Ice Arrow. *'Shimetsukeru:' Squeezes an enemy with its body. *'Mental Break:' Weakens the power of Magic. *'Idle Bubble:' A water technique that puts the foe to sleep. WaruSeadramon *'Darkstrom': Engulfs the enemy in a whirlpool produced with the powers of darkness. *'Evil Icicle': Drops a giant icicle summoned from its horn. *'Strange Mist:' Breathes out a debilitating mist. *'Thunder Blade:' Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on the head. *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a high voltage charge from the blade on the head. *'Dramon Attack:' Use the blade on the head to pierce through the enemy. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. MetalSeadramon *'River of Power/Ultimate Stream:' Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Hell Squeeze:' Powerfully constricts its enemy in its coils. *'Poseidon's Divide:' Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. *'Shimetsuke:' Squeezes an enemy with its body. *'Attack Break Field:' Lowers the opponent(s) Attack Potency. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. GigaSeadramon *'Giga Sea Destroyer:' Fires an energy torpedo from its mouth-cannon. *'Sky Wave:' Strafes with countless anti-aircraft energy shells fired from the launchers on its back. Note: MetalSeadramon inherits skills and powers from MarineDevimon, Devimon and Gekomon. Keys: Betamon | File Island Seadramon | Folder Continent Seadramon | Seadramon X | MegaSeadramon and WaruSeadramon | MegaSeadramon X | Databook MetalSeadramon and GigaSeadramon | Digimon Adventure MetalSeadramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Concept Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1